Fiery Sunrise
by Neverbetterx3
Summary: Set after Eclipse, Bella realizes her choice may have been the wrong one. As much as she loves Edward, she fines Jacob is the one she truly needs to be happy. But can their loves concur all obstacles? How will Edward react? And what of the Volturi?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone, _

_Just thought I'd let it be known that this is a fanfiction written in two different POV's. By either Bella or Jacob. The POV's will be announced at the top of each chapter, so be sure and look out for it. I, Brittany, play the role of Jacob and the lovely Ms.Chantal plays the role of Bella. We do not own the Twilight characters, as much as we'd like to. They are Mrs. Meyer's and Mrs.Meyer's alone. Please, enjoy our storyline and if you read, it would be appreciated if you left a review. We like feedback. Thank you. _

* * *

**Jacob Black's POV:**

It had been three weeks since I had returned to La Push. The last time I'd been home was the day I got the invitation to a wedding I would never attend. If I'm lucky, it had already happened and I won't have to hear about it any longer.

Just thinking about the girl I love getting married was bad enough, the fact that the groom was a leech made it even worse and hearing about it over and over again was unbearable. 

That is what had swayed my decision to leave in the first place. I had phased and let my legs take me as far as they would go, stopping at a small quiet town somewhere hours away from the place I was born. I had camped out in the forest there for the past few weeks, never bothering to change back from wolf to boy.

The only thing that brought me back now was my pack, my family. They needed me if no one else did.

I sighed now, as I approached the forest near my home. Billy would be in the mood to talk, but I won't have it. There was only one thing I wanted, and that was a nice long sleep in my own bed.

Upon reaching the front of my house, I noticed a familiar vehicle in my drive way. Bella's beaten up old dodge truck, that once belonged to me, stood parked securely in the gravel in front of my house. A growl formed in my chest. _Why in the hell is she here?,_ I thought.

Quickly I phased back into human form for the first time in three weeks. The pain was unbelievable. I had forgotten how it had felt. I was overwhelmed.

Once the sharp pain had cleared I made my way to my window, undressed and without clothing. My nibble fingers fiddled with the glass window, wiggling it until it sprung open. With haste I climbed inside and scavenged for some clothes.

Once dressed I debated whether to stay hidden within my room or let my presence be known to my father and our company.

"Jacob? Is that you?", Billy's voice echoed down the hall._ To late,_ I thought. "Yeah dad, it's me." I called out reluctantly. "Come out here, there is someone who wants to see you." Billy informed.

I quickly looked myself over in a near by mirror, fixing my rustled hair before stepping out into the hallway. Slowly I walked into the living room, where on the couch in front of me she sat, the girl I love, the girl I couldn't have.

"Hi Bella." I breathed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Bella Swan's POV:**

I really had no idea why I was here.  
I don't know what had led me here after trying on my wedding dress. It was kind of ironic that I was sitting here…after everything.

Billy had welcomed me in none-the-less, and had led me to the sofa.  
I knew that Jacob was gone.  
He hadn't been around in a long time. I knew I had hurt him.

But when he had escaped from his room, and made his way down the hallway, all I could do was hold my breath. I watched as he pulled his hand through his long, dark hair and glance at me with those dark eyes of his.

I wanted nothing more to run away—to hide from his all seeing eyes. Could he see how torn I still was over all of this?  
How I wanted to be around him? How I had mistakenly fell in love with him…but now, it didn't matter…because I did love him.  
"Hi Bella." He breathed.

It was so weird.  
Why was this so weird for me? I knew Jacob better than any one else in the world.  
I knew his pain. I knew his joy. I could read him like a book, and I'm sure it was like-wise for him.  
"Hello Jacob." I whispered, glancing down at my hands. My bracelet that he had given me was still around my wrist. I hadn't come to terms with taking it off. I couldn't.  
He was still _my_ Jacob.  
_My_ wolf.  
No matter how much trouble it got me in.

I had cried.  
I had hurt…but I couldn't give up on him.  
I couldn't walk away this time as easily as I had done in the past.  
I couldn't walk away, leaving him to lay there and think about his wounds—though, he had. It was obvious by his face.  
"What…are you doing here?" He questioned. I knew he had told me to wait for him to call me—or to wait…  
But I hadwaited long enough. Didn't he see that?  
Could he tell that I _had_ waited…waited for anything from him? From Billy?

But nothing.

I glanced at Jacob and sighed. "Do you want me to go?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Jacob's POV:**

She watched me with unreadable eyes, taking me in from head to toe. In that moment I wished I had her leeches power. I wanted to see into her mind, to hear what she was thinking. Not that it would work on her anyhow.

"What. .are you doing here?" I asked, closing my eyes against the pain of seeing her so close, but at the same time so far away.

"Do you want me to go?" she questioned. Did I really know the answer to that? A part of me said yes, but an even bigger part of me screamed no. I clinched my teeth together and answered, "No."

I looked at Billy now, trying to fixate my attention on anything but her soft, pale face. It would only hurt me more if I examined every part of her that wasn't mine. "How did you know I was here?" I asked him, my voice guarded.

"The pack, they heard your thoughts." he clarified, not looking at me. I growled, angry that they had the nerve to report my arrival. That's how she knew to come today. I shook my head, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"I'll leave you two alone. You need time to talk." my father said, wheeling himself out of the room.

I looked at Bella now with strained eyes. "So, why are you here? Gunna tell me you're pregnant?" the words spilled acidicly from my lips. I regretted them the minute I said them. After all, this wasn't her fault. She couldn't help the fact that she didn't love me enough.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Bella's POV:**

His words pierced me._Pregnant?_  
I wanted to stand up and slap him. How dare he ask me that?  
Didn't he know that Edward and I could never…  
We could never have children?

Didn't he know that the only children I had ever imagined…were his?

I watched Billy close the door behind him. He must have heard Jake's question, and knew that my anger would spill over uncontrollably.  
But it didn't.  
I bit the side of my lip and shook my head.  
"No. I'm not." I whispered.

Why was I so sad?  
I wrapped my arms around myself, suddenly cold. Suddenly feeling so alone. The sun in Jacob was covered by the clouds that I had brought over him. I looked at him, noticing that he wouldn't look at me.  
Eye contact was out of the question.

"Jake…" I managed, pushing back my tears. I could not cry in front of him. No matter how badly I may have wanted to cry, and have him hold me in his warm arms.  
Would I admit then that I missed him?  
Would I admit then that I had thought over and over again about my "options?"

Was it wrong to love someone so much…but love someone else just as much?

"Bella…why are you here?"  
I noticed he had tried for a third time, and I still hadn't answered.  
"I miss you." I suddenly burst. I couldn't hold it anymore. Tears were streaming down my face.  
Why did I have to be so vulnerable? Why couldn't I just tell him that I wanted to see him…without crying?  
"Bella…" He started—I saw his hand extending a little; perhaps he wanted to reach out for me, but he stopped. "Please don't cry."  
I wiped my tears, trying to cover my embarrassing moment, but I suddenly felt his warm fingers on my cheeks, wiping the water from eyes away.  
"I hate it when you cry." He whispered.  
His face was so close to mine.

"I miss you Jake." I repeated again, looking into his dark, brown eyes and he half smiled at me. "I miss you too Bella. More than you know."


	2. Chapter 2

**Jacob's POV:**

Her words came out in a whisper. My wolf ears picked them up easily. "No. I'm not." she whispered. Relief over took me. But then again, I should have already known the answer. I had momentarily forgotten, amongst my anger, that bloodsuckers couldn't have children.

She seemed off in a daze, almost as though she had forgotten I was there. I asked her the same question three times. "Bella. .why are you here?"

Finally she answered me, but not without puddled tears streaming their way down her face. It was painful to see her this way, and it was my fault this time. That made it worse.  
"I miss you." she said after moments of silence on her end.

"Bella. ." I began, searching for the words that wouldn't brake the promise I had made. I had promised to be good. "Please don't cry." I finally managed to say.

This was to frustrating, not touching her. So, as she whipped the tears from her eyes I moved to help, gliding my thumb over her cheek, removing tears that ran like rivers down her face.

"I miss you Jake." she reminded me. As inappropriate it was for me to smile, I did it anyway, but only slightly. I was glad the feeling was mutual. "I miss you too Bella. More than you know."  
I finally let my eyes connect with hers.

I felt I was too close, that I was crossing some kind of invisible line between us, that I was breaking my promise. I took the seat on my couch next to her, massaging her tear in into my thumb with my pointer finger.

"Have you set a date?" I asked, pushing my back up against the couch, "For the wedding, I mean." I let my head tilt back, ableing me to stair at the ceiling, baring myself for her answer. "I didn't miss it, did I?" I asked, my voice as soft as I could make it on such a touchy subject.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Bella's POV:**

"Have you set a date?" I stared at him as he left my side--he moved to the sofa. It seemed so far away. I wanted to follow him; I would have if I could...but I knew that doing so, would only hurt him and myself in the long run.

"Yes..." I managed. "In August."  
"So soon?" He whispered, glancing back at me.  
Why did I suddenly wish it was him I was marrying in August? Could I see myself happy for the rest of my life with him? See his children running around, Him playing with them...  
My eyes filled with tears again, and I didn't hide them. I didn't know how to hide them from him.

Everything between us was so open. So honest.  
He knew better than to know that I was okay, when I really wasn't.

"Bella..." He whispered, seeing my tears and shaking his head. "I don't know what you want from me. I don't... know what I can give you."

I looked at him, and then down at my feet. I had been stupid for coming. I had known this would have happened. It was too late for apologies or for second chances. I knew Jacob didn't want me anymore. I wasn't his imprint, and I never would be. If he found the right girl--his girl... I would be a lost memory to him.  
It was better that I was with Edward.  
I was _Edward's_ imprint.

But I suddenly wished that Jacob had imprinted on me.

My life would be less difficult to live with.

"I just want _you_." I heard myself whispering and I knew that there was no taking it back. I did want him. I loved him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Jacob's POV:**

Her answer was something I expected, but for whatever reason, it still shocked me. "So soon?" I said soundly, almost unable to believe it.

I pondered the image. Bella, in her wedding dress. Smiling happily, glowing like the star she was. Her hair pinned back in a bun, a long flowing train laid nicely on the floor behind her, tears of joying rolling down her face as she said her "I do's". I knew it's what she wanted, and I knew he could make her happy. But I also knew, that if it were me she had chosen, that I would have tried my best to be as good, if not better for her.

I looked at her face now, pained and unhappy. This was my doing and there was not a thing in this world I could do about it. There was no changing her mind. She was set in her decision. She chose him. And it was made final by the large diamond ring that sat on her finger. It was a sealed deal.

"Bella . ." I whispered, choking back the emotion I felt was going to burst out of me. I shook my head seeing the tears re-cloud her eyes. "I don't know what you want from me. I don't . .know what I can give you." I said, speaking the truth. If it was friendship she wanted, I'd try as hard as I could to be on my best behavior around her. _Until her heart stopped beating_, I once promised. But, something in her eyes told me she longed for more. What did she expect from me?

Moments passed by, she didn't say a word. I thought I had lost her again. Finally she spoke, in a tone so low, I was surprised my sharp ears had caught it, "I just want _you_."

Her words shocked me. Had she really meant that? That she _wanted_ me? My mind swam, unable to comprehend what she meant. I fought for understanding. Could she be taking back her decision? Could she be choosing me?

"Want me?" I questioned. "In what way?" I had to be sure before I did anything rash. I had to be positive of what she meant before I let my mind believe what it wanted to.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Bella's POV:**

"Want me?" He asked. Was he unsure? "In what way?" I looked at him, unsure how to show him how I wanted him.

I knew what I wanted. I knew that I wanted to be with him. I knew that I would always love Edward...there was no changing that...but Jacob.  
_My_ Jacob.

I loved him so much.  
It hurt so much inside, standing so far away from him. Did he realize that? I walked toward him, holding my breath. I knew what I wanted to do...I knew what I _needed _to do...and I prayed I had the courage to finally just do it.

I grabbed his warm hand and sat down beside him. I instantly felt better--felt encouraged by his warmth, and his eyes. His eyes were silently praying that I would pick him.

I leaned over and pressed my lips against his, just as he had done before in the past, and I instantly felt his arms wrap around me, and crush me against him.  
This is how I wanted him. I wanted to be in his arms. I wanted to be loved by him.  
But how could I ask that of him? After everything.  
Even with Edward.

How could I be this selfish, kissing him...asking him for something he would be more than willing to give me...  
I didn't pull away when I felt him easing away slowly. Instead, I crushed my lips harder against his. I didn't want the moment of regret to fill either of us.

I wanted to lose myself right there. In the moment and never wake up.  
"Bella..." He whispered against my lips. And reality was back...but my heart was still throbbing, my heart was still his.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Jacob's POV:**

My eyebrow raised as she stood from her seat. What was she doing? Leaving?

I was ready for her to walk out my door and never come back, but instead she took the seat next to me. Entwining her fingers in mine. I stared at them for a second, unable to fathom what she was going to do next.

I let my attention trail up her body and end at her eyes. In that instant, her face was inching closer toward me. Before I could even think to protest her lips were at mine, kissing me with the same force I had kissed her weeks ago.

I found myself lost in the sensation, unable to think, unable to speak. Finally I caught myself, realizing this would all just make things harder for the both of us when she walked out of my life forever, becoming Mrs.Cullen in a matter of weeks.

As I moved to pull away she pushed with twice as much force. More the I ever thought she possessed. Reluctantly, I finally pushed hard enough to catch a breath, ableing myself to speak.

"Bella . ." I whispered, so close I could still fill her lips on mine. I didn't want to pull away, but I knew I had to get things straight before I let her take this any further.

"Is this what you want? How you want it?" I asked, my breathing still uneven as I moved far enough away to see her entire face. All the beauty it held shot back at me, as though asking me why the hell I had pulled away, when everything I wanted was right there at my disposal.

The rational side of me took over and I coughed to clear my throat. "What about Edward? What about the wedding? What about this!?" I said in little less the a shout as I picked up her hand and shoved the ring in her line of view. "You shouldn't toy with my emotion, Bella." I let her hand drop. "Don't you think I hurt enough as it is?" I stood and paced the floor in front of her, trying my hardest to push the feeling of her lips against mine from my brain. I was furious. More with myself then with her. How could I have let this happen?


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's POV:**

I stared at him in disbelief. Was he angry that I had made a move on him? That I had kissed him? Wasn't that what he wanted me to do? Wasn't that how I was supposed to show him that I wanted him? That I _needed_ him?

"I want this." I whispered, as I watched Jacob pace in front of me. I never felt so helpless.  
"I want you." I whispered again. He didn't stop pacing. He didn't look up from his feet. He was thinking--perhaps angrily that I had kissed him.

Was it a mistake?

"Edward...doesn't matter." I murmured.  
"Yes he does." Jacob snapped and glared at me. He was angry.  
"Jacob..." I whispered and stood up next to him.

"The only way I know how to tell you... that I _want_ you...is the fact that I love you." I looked at him. This was only the second time I had ever said those words to him...but my heart spoke louder than ever before.

"What?"  
"I love you." I whispered again.

"What about Ed..." I shook my head and pressed my lips against his again. "I love _you_, Jacob."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

** Jacob's POV:  
**

I continued passing, watching the floor beneath my feet intently, waiting for her reply.

"I want this." she finally whispered. I paced again, this was unbelievable. I must be dreaming. Would I wake up before I was in too deep? "I want you." she repeated. I quickened my pace, hoping the speed would shake me awake.

"Edward . .doesn't matter." she muttered. My head shot up as I comprehended her words. "Yes he does." I snapped, scowling at her the best I could. She was lying. She had to be. After all this time, after all the love she had for him. Edward was nothing now? That couldn't me.  
"Jacob . ." she began, approaching me. I tightened my fist into a ball, fighting the anger. "The only way I know how to tell you... that I _want_ you...is the fact that I love you." she finished the thought. I stopped pacing when hearing what she said, looking her straight in the face.

"What?", there was no way I had heard her correctly. "I love you." she said it again, with more finality to it this time. "What about Ed..." before I could finish what I was saying she shook her head and kissed me once more. "I love _you_, Jacob." she murmured against my lips.

I couldn't think of a thing to say. There were so many questions I had for her. So many reasons I need to know the things she wasn't telling me. It was as though she was avoiding the subject of Edward all together.

My eyes wide, my mouth open in slight shock, I sat back down on the couch behind me. I was lost in thought, in a sea of questions I needed to know the answer to.

"Look, Bella." I spoke, "I'm sorry." I said calmly. "I didn't mean to yell, it's just. . .", I searched my mind for the right thing to say, how to word it correctly. "There is Edward, and then there is me. You chose him. And now, you come here and. . .", I was at a loss for description. "I'm just very confused. Did you change your mind? And if so. . why now? And what are you going to do about it?" I looked up at her face with questioning eyes, hoping I had said enough to where she couldn't avoid it this time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Bella's POV:**

I knew that he doubted my words, and if not doubt, he questioned me as to what I really wanted from him. He wondered if I was playing a trick on him.  
"I...I never really had just one option, remember Jacob? You always told me that. That I had more than one option." I hesitated, glancing at him and then at his tempting lips. I didn't want him to think I was avoiding the subject of Edward...  
I just didn't want to hurt him anymore.

"I did change my mind." I whispered. "I dreamed...about you and me..." I began. "And ever since then...I could only question my decision. Question my happiness." I felt tears forming again. What was wrong with me?  
I looked up at him. "Jacob...could you take me away from here? Take me away so we don't have to worry about werewolves or vampires. There won't be ... any imprinting. It'll just be you and me."

Jacob looked at me confused. "Imprinting?"  
"You're going to find a girl who is much better...who isn't me...who is your imprint...and I'll..." I couldn't even form the words. I didn't want to.  
"Take me away with you Jacob." I wrapped my arms around his waist and held him. "I love you, Jake. I do... and I wished you would believe me." I looked up at him again, looking into his deep eyes. I could tell he was thinking.  
He was thinking hard.  
He didn't know what to say to me...or... he knew, and just didn't know how to form his words.

"I had options Jacob...and is it not alright that I pick you? Don't you want me? And if you do... prove it." I dared at him, staring at him in the face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Jacob's POV:**

The only thing I could do was listen. There was nothing I could say. No way that I could form words, at least none that would come out right or even understandable. I couldn't seem to wrap my mind around the idea that Bella wanted _me_. That she could possibly choose me over Edward.

This whole time I could see it. See the reason why I was so much better for her then him, perfectly. And now, I was at a lose. I knew I could love her as much, if not more, then he ever could. But her change of mind was so sudden, so out of the blue I had a hard time believing her.

Take her away from here? But where? Where would we go? Surely we could find a place. I _would _find a place, if that's what she wanted. If it was truly me she had chose. Then a familiar word spilled from her perfect lips. My eyebrow pulled together, "Imprinting?" I was confused. Had I not made it clear that I had never imprinted?

As she explained I had to contain my laughter. I had told her once, and I would tell her time and time again until she learned to understand. There was no one else in this world for me. No one I would rather be with. I'd only ever see her, no one else, no matter how hard I tried.

Her arms wrapped tightly around me and I looked down to see into her eyes.

"I had options Jacob..." she stated clearly. I just nodded, proving I was listening. "And is it not alright that I pick you? Don't you want me? And if you do... prove it." Want her? Of course I wanted her. More then life, more then air or water. More then anything, I wanted her.

Prove it? How was I to prove it without making a move she had already made? Or was that what she was searching for? Did she want me to kiss her again? _Prove it_, I repeated her words to myself. _ Here it goes,_ I breathed one last time before taking the plunge.

My eager lips met hers in a desire filled kiss. I didn't hold back this time, I unleashed all the want I had for her. I tangled my fingers in her silky hair, pulling her close, not stopping for a breath. I was careful, but strong. This was what I wanted. What I've always wanted, all this time. From the moment on the beach years ago, to now.

How far could I take this without her pulling away? I didn't know. I wouldn't push my limits, I'd let her lead. For now, I just kept my lips to hers, parting for breath every so often and coming in from a different angle.

This felt more amazing then anything I'd ever felt. She was my very first kiss, and if all she said was true, she would be my last.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's POV:**

I didnt stop him when he leaned down and kissed me. I didn't stop him when he kissed me with desire, holding me in his arms; His warm arms warming me inside and out. "Jacob" I gasped against his lips, but I never pulled away. I couldn't get enough of him. I never wanted the moment to end...and it almost seemed as if Jake didnt want it to end either.

"You're so silly Bella.." He whispered against my lips as he continued to kiss me. "You _are_ my imprint." I didn't pull away. I didn't dare to pull away.  
Instead, I wrapped my arms around his neck and sighed; enjoying my sun, my warmth...  
"I can't love anyone else, Bella." Jake whispered. " I only see you."  
"Take me away from here, Jake. I want to be with you. I don't want these problems anymore." I felt Jake's hand gently press against my hair, his fingers still gently playing in my locks.

"One day, Bella.. "

I looked at him, and waited... waited for him to run, to question.  
"Do you believe me, Jake?" I whispered, glancing at him. "That I love you...that I want only you. No one else?" I hesitated. "Because, I can't live without you."  
He semmed pleased at this.

"Either can I."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

** Jacob's POV:**

I couldn't stop kissing her, and she wasn't stopping me. So, I continued, determined to do so until she pushed me away, willing me to cease. "Jacob" she inhaled against my lips, only making me want her even more. I kissed her again, before pulling away for a second to speak, "You're so silly Bella." I stated, grinning, before pressing my lips to hers again. "You _are_ my imprint." I clarified, before kissing her again. She then wrapped her short arms just around my neck, setting her body even closer against mine.

"I can't love anyone else, Bella." I whispered. "I only see you." I repeated myself, setting my forehead to hers, trying to get her to remember my words.

"Take me away from here, Jake. I want to be with you. I don't want these problems anymore." she looked deep into my eyes, the brown shining brightly in the dim light that seeped in threw the window.

I rubbed fingers in her hair, playing with the soft silkiness it held. I couldn't take her away, not now, Charlie needed her to badly for me to take her way now. And this would all be too soon, what would everyone think? "One day, Bella." I promised.

I remained looking into her eyes, trying to read every thought she had in her pretty little head.

"Do you believe me, Jake?" she asked, her eyes searching both of mine. "That I love you. .that I want only you. No one else?" she stated firmly. So serious I couldn't help but believe it. "Because, I cant live without you." she finished, her words solum and final. I smiled happily, knowing now that she was truthful. "Either can I." I replied.

I untangled my hands from her hair, and wrapped them around her small frame, pulling her into a hug. I kissed the top of her head, breathing in the sent of her familiar strawberry shampoo.

"We still need to figure out how this is going to work." I spoke into her hair. "Do you have a plan on how you are going to break this to Edward? I'll come with you, if you want. Or I can stay here, if you think it'd be better if you did it alone." I explained, pulling her away at arms distance, only to see her expression.

"Whatever you want, whatever you think is best, I'll do." I said hunching over so I was at her eye level. I loved her height. I loved everything about her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Bella's POV:**

I stared at Jacob in horror. Have him come along with me to tell Edward? Or ...even the thought of me facing Edward alone...telling him that I chose Jacob. Could I stand the pain...the sight of his face crumbling with sadness.

I hated myself.  
What was I doing?

I was putting myself back into my rut. I loved them both. I knew my face spoke first, and Jacob glared at me. He could read the confusion.  
Perhaps he was angry now, because he knew that I couldn't face Edward.  
Alone _or_ with him.

"Do you plan to tell Edward, Bella?"  
"I have to...don't I?" I whispered, glaring back at him. It wasn't fair to lead anyone on.  
"Don't bother." He growled, pushing me away. This hurt more than I thought it would. Not because of his strength, but because of how emotionally linked I was to him.  
How I wanted him for myself so much.

"You already are planning on marrying him, Bella. You can't just cancel because of me..." I looked at him confused.  
Didn't he want this? Didn't he want me to pick him?  
Was I too late?

"Jacob..."

"Bells, as much as I want this..." He gestured at the space between us. "I can't promise you..."  
"You hypocrite!" I shouted angrily. He wanted to play this game? "You...you liar!"  
"How am I a liar?" He snapped, glaring at me. "I'm not the one who can't choose between two people here."  
"Its not so easy, Jacob."  
"It wasn't just so easy to let you kiss me either, Bella." His words were true. I knew I was just hurting him...and myself.

"Jacob, if you were to imprinted on another girl... you would feel like you would have to chose between her and I."  
"No Bella...that's where you're wrong." He sighed, shaking his head. "There wouldn't be a choice."

He was right. Once he was imprinted, he was with her. Forever.  
I shook my head, looking down at my feet. We were impossible.  
"Bella, I love you." He said, grabbing my elbows and cradling my cheek in his large, warm hand. "I love you. I wish you were mine. I wish... I knew all the answers, but I don't have them. I'm always going to feel like Edward...is going to come in between us.. He's always...going to be looming in the shadows."

"Take me away then."  
I dashed all thoughts of Edward from my mind and lifted myself to my tippy-toes and kissed his jaw, slowly grazing his chin and then my lips covered his. I felt him shiver and then give in to me.  
"Jacob..." I gasped against his lips. "Will you take me as I am or not?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Jacob's POV:**

The look on her face said enough. I didn't need anymore closer then that. "Do you plan to tell Edward, Bella?", my voice turned ridged as I glared at her.

"I have to . .don't I?", her tone was rough as well, angering me further. "Don't bother." I growled, pushing her away softly, not wanting to hurt her, despite my fury. I could feel the rage building, but I fought to control it.

"You're already are planning on marrying him, Bella. You can't just cancel because of me." I said, as calmly as possible. "Jacob . ."she began, looking away from me for only a moment.

I decided to interrupt her and try from a different angel, making sure she'd see things from all sides, so if she i did /i end up making a final decision tonight, she'd know all the consequences.

"Bells, as much as I want this . ."-I gestured to the gap between us.- "I can't promise you..." but before I finished it was she who interrupted me.

"You hypocrite!", she yelled, my eyes widened in slight shock."You . .you liar!", she shouted. My eyebrow raised in confusion, "How am I a liar?", I snapped back. "I'm not the one who can't choose between two people here" I used the situation against her.

"Its not so easy, Jacob." she shook her head, closing her eyes for a moment. "It wasn't just so easy to let you kiss me either, Bella.", I pointed out. If it were up to me, as much as I wanted it, I wouldn't have let it happen. Not if she'd end up walking out of here like I feared she'd do now.

"Jacob, if you were to imprinted on another girl . .you would feel like you would have to chose between her and I." she said, trying to make a point out of a dead theory.

"No Bella. That's where you're wrong." I sighed."There wouldn't be a choice." As harsh as it sounded, it was true. If it i did /i happen, the girl, my imprint, would be my main focus, Bella would be shoved aside against my will, maybe even forgotten and there would be nothing I could do about it.

But, as far as I was concerned, Bella was my imprint. There was no one else for me. She was it, and I was going to keep it that way as long as I could.

"Bella, I love you." I said, reaching out for her elbow, pulling her close enough to grasp her cheek in my palm. "I love you. I wish you were mine. I wish . .I knew all the answers, but I don't have them. I'm always going to feel like Edward . .is going to come in between us. He's always . .going to be looming in the shadows." I said, dropping my hand to take hers.

"Take me away then." she said with a sense of finality, as if it were that easy. But before I could manage a reply all thoughts were lost to the feeling of her lips at my jaw, trailing kisses toward my lips. My whole frame quivered, shacking away my feelings of rage and I gave into her kiss.

"Jacob..." she whispered, her lips still on mine. "Will you take me as I am or not?" I was taken aback by her question. Setting my hands on her shoulders I pulled her way, looking her in both eyes, "I wouldn't have you any other way." I explained. "But, a choice needs to be made, Bella. It's that leech, or it's me. There is no both." I continued to examine her expression.

"He may be to much of a coward to have you choose, but I'm not. Him or I. What's it going to be?" I went silent, bracing myself for the worst.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi again. _

_Finally, another update. Sorry for the pause in posting. Chantal is a college student and it rather busy. And what would this fanfiction be without Bella? A whole bunch of Jacob talking to himself. Which, I wouldn't mind, but I am sure it would be rather boring for you all lol. Well, here the new stuff. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

I felt Jacob set his hands on my shoulders and slowly pulled me away, looking into my eyes deeply. For a moment, I wondered what he was thinking. I wondered if there was something I could say to make him not mad—or less confused. "I wouldn't have you any other way." He whispered. I knew this—but I had wanted to hear it. "But, a choice needs to be made, Bella. It's that leech, or it's me. There is no both." He continued to examine my expression, perhaps waiting for me to turn around and deny him. I'm not sure which.

"He may be to much of a coward to have you choose, but I'm not. Him or I. What's it going to be?"  
I looked at him, with love—compassion…every soft emotion that I was feeling, and hugged him.

"Jacob." I began. "You know the answer.  
I looked up at him with a soft smile; a shy smile, and didn't let go of my grip.  
"I pick you, Jacob."

I braced myself for his reaction. I wasn't sure if he would believe me or not. I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him again, but I knew I had to let him take in my answer.

"Bella…" He began, but stopped. Words were at a loss for him too.

I wondered then how Charlie would react, knowing that I picked Jacob to love.  
I wondered if he would question my actions with Edward and I's 'marriage' idea.

I wondered if this was going to be so easy. But for a moment, in his arms like this—it didn't matter.

"Bella…" He tried again, but he shook his head instead; allowing me to know he was at a loss for words. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"I know." I whispered with a laugh.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jacob's POV:**

Bella looked at me with suspicious eyes. Probably wondering what was running threw my mind as much as I was wondering what was going on in hers.

"Jacob." she started. "You know the answer." Her eyes didn't move from mine. Not a shift was made, she stood firmly in her place as though planting herself there in my arms forever. "I pick you, Jacob." she finally stated. It flowed from her mouth with ease. Like she had been straining not to say it this whole time.

I knew the look on my face in this moment had to be entertaining and rather easy to read. I was in shock. This was unfathomable. I gave her the ultimatum, I stated the dilemma and still she chose me. How was this even possible?

I looked away from her face, searching for the words that wouldn't come. "Bella. ." I pushed to form a sentence after that and failed. My mind was unable to process what she had said, as hard as I tried. Part of me wanted to scream "Liar!" and walk away, but a larger part, the part that loved her, trusted her.

"Bella. . " I tried again, looking back into her chocolate colored eyes, even more lost for words now then before. How could something so beautiful love such an animal like me?

She seemed to notice my inability to speak or even process what she had just said to me. "I know." she said simply with a laugh.

I let my hands drop, taking one of hers in mine and bringing her back to the couch. We both sad down on the edge, I cradled her small hand in between mine. I noticed then the difference in the shades of our skin. They were like night and day. I chuckled and the realization.

Finally, a bit more relaxed I moved to speak. "You do know what this means then, right?" I stared at our hands. "This means that you are going to have to face Edward. And I know how hard that's going to be, but it's something you have to do if you want this." I said, gesturing to our hands.

She looked at me and I could see the terror written on her face. This was something she didn't want to do, but how else could it be without her breaking both of our hearts and playing us behind our backs? If she really did love me as she said she did, she'd have to own up to her decision. Confronting Edward would finalize her choice.

* * *

**_Here is where a break in the story occurs. The scene starts with Bella at the Cullen house breaking the sad news to Edward. They've been through a long string of discussion, and this is what it comes down to._**

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

Edward glanced at me from the sofa.  
I didn't know what to say to him.  
I knew that I had already said enough.

"Edward…" I began, shaking my head. Trying to hold back my painful tears. After everything that we had been through…  
"I'm sorry."

He shook his head, holding his hand up.  
"I want you to be happy Bella…and if Jacob is what makes you most happy…"  
I knew it was painful for him to say the words, but I knew he meant it too.  
I knew that he meant every single word.

I stood up and almost cried; What was I doing?  
Was this what I wanted?  
I didn't dare to stay long. I was only hurting myself—and him. I didn't want to be the cause of any more problems. Before I left, he stopped me by the door and lifted my chin ever so gently and left one last cold kiss on my lips.

When I got home, I curled underneath my blankets and hid myself. I didn't call Jacob, though I knew he was waiting for me to return…and I could just imagine Edward sitting by the phone; perhaps wanting me to call him—wanting me to beg him to take me back.  
I never had felt so confused.

Charlie found me in my bed, and tried to start a conversation, but I pretended to sleep; I didn't move; I held my breath and waited for him to leave.  
"Bella…" He tried again, and I gave a fake sleeping sigh out.  
I opened my tear-gazed eyes as the door closed.

I never felt so alone.

"Charlie, where is Bella?" I heard Jacob downstairs. He had come?  
"She's upstairs asleep, Jake." Charlie replied concerned. "You're more than welcome to go and wake her." I heard Jacob's gentle footsteps enter my room, and his weight was suddenly on the side of my bed.  
"Bella…I know your awake." He whispered. I didn't stir.  
"Bella…" He sighed and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "Talk to me. Let me hold you…let me…comfort you…"  
Did he feel as hopeless as I did? Helpless?

I had hurt Edward.  
I had hurt Jacob…  
And I had hurt myself.

I found myself crawling out of bed and wrapping my arms around his neck, and pressed my tear-stained face against his neck.  
"I have you, Bella." He whispered, brushing his fingers through my hair. "I won't let you go."  
I believed him too.

I had to.

"I love you." He whispered softly, keeping me in his tight embrace; He lowered me to my bed and held me.  
I didn't dare let go…

I thought he might disappear…  
Because I knew this was a dream.  
It had to be.

"….love you…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jacob POV:**

It was unbearable. Waiting for her like this. It should be easy, waiting, I've basically been _waiting_ for her for months now.

Even so, I paced my living room, uneasily. Trying to think about anything but what was going on over there, at the leeche's house.

He wouldn't hurt her would he? No. Of course not. After what he said in the tent that one night, I realized that he felt for Bella just as strongly as I did. He could never hurt her.

But wait, he had. All those months ago. How could I forget? I was starting to sound as blinded as Bella had been. Surely he could do it again.

As much as I wanted to I couldn't go there, to where she was, I knew that. Each time I did I held the treaty in my overbearing tan hands.

Besides, Bella had clearly asked me to wait right here for her. That should would return when the deed was done. But, not know was frustrating. I was being kept in the dark.

I let a growl escape from my chest, before taking in a deep breath threw my nose. I fought to stay calm, but the silence was driving me crazy.

Finally, I sat down on the very edge of the couch, where hours earlier Bella had confessed her love for me. I smiled halfheartedly and tied my hair back at the nap of my neck with a tie I always wore on my right wrist.

I was startled by the sound of my father making his way into the living room toward me. "Son, is everything ok?" he said when he was finally in plain sight. "Yeah dad. Everything's fine." I said, smiling for him. "Where'd the girl go?" he asked, his dark eyes concerned. "To settle some business with the bloo. . with Edward." I correct myself. Even Billy didn't like it when I degraded those creatures.

"Oh. I see." he bobbed his head. "I heard a lot of arguing going on in here. Is she coming back?" he asked, raising his eyebrow in curiosity. "I expect her back any time now." I explained. He nodded silently.

In that moment a feeling of excitement rushed though me, realization perhaps. I smiled wide and grabbed at the hair tie, letting my black locks fall to my thick shoulders again. "She chose me dad." I said in little more then a whisper. "She chose me." I looked at him, happiness most likely written all over my face.

Billy chuckled and moved to slap me on the back a few times. "That's great Jake. I'm glad she came to her senses. I knew she couldn't turn down my boy." he winked. But as soon as the grin came to his face, it disappeared. "What is it pop?" I asked, my smile fading with his.

"What happens if you Imprint, Jacob?" he asked, his voice serious. I sighed and plopped down all the way back onto the couch. "Dad, it's not like it happens to everyone in the pack. And it's already happen to over half of them. The chances of me Imprinting are slim to none." I explained effortlessly. "True. But what if we were wrong? What if the legend was mistaken and the entire pack ends up imprinting? It can happen Jacob and it could cause a serious issue. You'd end up destroying that poor girl."

I rolled my eyes and sat up, leaning my elbows on my knees. "If I haven't imprinted by now, I will most likely never imprint. Besides, I love Bella. More then anything. We make each other happy. That's all I care about. Is her." I went on, staring my father blank in the face.

He nodded his head and looked down at the floor, knowing he had lost the fight. "As long as you're happy. . " he trailed off.

"It's been awhile since she's left. Perhaps she went home instead?" he questioned. "I'm not sure." I shrugged. "You might want to go to her. In case she is home, she might need a shoulder to cry on. I know how much she loved that boy." he elaborated, stinging me a bit.

"And if she isn't there?" I asked. "Wait for her." he said sternly. I shook my head and stood to my feet. "I'll be back later." I said, grabbing my keys from the coffee table. "Goodbye son."

And with that, I was out the door and on my way to Bella's house.

As I pulled into the drive way I glanced at my old truck resting in front of me. The one that now belonged to Bella. She was home.

I hopped out of my car and made it quickly to her door. Charlie answered it, still in his uniform from work. "Hey, Jacob." he smiled. "You must be freezing, come inside." It was then that I noticed I left the house without a jacket. So much for seeming human.

He welcomed me inside his warm house. I took no time in asking what I came for. "Charlie, where is Bella?" I asked, slightly rushed. "She's upstairs asleep, Jake." Charlie replied concerned. "You're more than welcome to go and wake her." Poor Charlie, always oblivious to his daughters doings. He had no idea she was up there, fighting to hold herself together. Most likely dying somewhere inside over something she did, for me.

I didn't say another word to him, instead I jetted up the stairs and into her room. Sure enough, on her bed is where she laid. Her back to me, knees to her stomach, silently crying. I always told her she was a bad actress and this further prove my point. Her breathing was all wrong for the way she slept.

"Bella, I know your awake." I spoke lightly. "Bella. ." I said with a sigh. I hated seeing her like this. I made my way to her side and snaked my arm around her cool shoulder. "Talk to me. Let me hold you. .let me. .comfort you." I searched for words to let her know I was here for her.

After moments of nothing, finally she moved, turning to let me see her tear-stained face. Her pain hurt me. I cringed as she held me, wrapping her small arms around my neck, laying her damp cheek on my chest.

"I have you, Bella." I said soundly, running my fingers threw her soft angel-like hair. "I won't let you go." I said with finality. I gave her time to let my words soak in before I spoke again.  
"I love you." I whispered.

She didn't say anything for what felt like forever and I thought as though perhaps she has changed her mind. And that the reasons she was crying now, was for what she knew she'd have to say to me. But finally her soft, broken voice spoke, banishing all my saddening thoughts. "….love you…"

I pushed her further into me, loving the feeling of her body so close to mine. I kissed the top of her head, and then the skin of her forehead. I took her chin between my fingers and directed her saddened face toward mine. With that same hand I brushed the tears from her pale cheeks before kissing each one softly.

I couldn't have her stay this way, even is she was with me. If she was mine. I couldn't have her walking around half alive like she was when Edward left. If this decision was going to keep her from living, it wasn't the right one to make. "Are you sure this is what you want?" I asked, looking between both of her brilliant brown eyes. "You aren't going to regret this and mope around like you did before? I won't have you live like that. Not again. Even if it means giving you back over to that lee . .guy. I'll do it, if it'll keep you smiling." I explained, my serious visage never breaking. What came from her mouth next could make or break me.

* * *

_**Sorry ladies and gentlemen. Brittany got a little carried away there . Hope it wasn't too boring.  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's POV:  
**  
I wanted nothing more than to just stay there in his arms. I wanted to bury my face in his shoulder and cry; Cry because I was happy he had come.  
He had come to my rescue again.  
He wiped my tears away with his finger tips and kissed me ever-so-gently; like he was almost afraid that I would crumble under his touch.  
"Are you sure this is what you want?"  
Everything else he said was a blur-but I knew what he was saying. I understood.  
He didn't want me to be sad…  
Like when Edward had left me last time.

I knew that I would be sad.  
Perhaps a little inside, but I loved Jacob.  
I wanted Jacob.

"I'm sure." I whispered, cupping his cheek. It saddened me to think that he doubted me…but I knew why.  
I understood why.

I lifted my face to his and began to gently kiss him; losing myself in his warm lips-his warm embrace. I wanted nothing more than just this—always. I wanted him.  
"Jacob…" I whispered against his lips; losing myself in him.  
He pushed me away gently, shaking his head. "Don't rush things, Bella."  
I looked at him confused for a moment. He smirked and kissed my cheek.  
"We have a lifetime for everything, Bella. A lifetime…"

My heart twisted in a small amount of pain—we did have a lifetime…where as Edward and I did not. We would have had an eternity.  
Jacob stood up from the bed and opened my window—letting some of the sunshine from outside come into my room.  
Or…perhaps it wasn't really sunshine; It was him who was warming my ice-cold room.  
"Jacob…" I whispered suddenly, surprising myself that I was actually putting words to my thoughts.  
"What if I'm not your imprint?"  
Jacob's head hung slightly, letting a big sigh out.  
"Bella… you are my imprint. There is no question about it."  
"But…what if I'm not."  
"You are." He said a little more aggressively. "If you're not my imprint Bella, there is no point to my life. I'll be alone forever."

I got up from my bed and come up behind him, and wrapped my arms around his waist.  
"Jacob…" I whispered.  
He turned around slowly, wrapping his arms around me.  
"I love you." I said confidently. There was no question. There was no reason to doubt. I loved him. I would love Edward…  
But I would love Jacob more…

Jacob was my sunshine.  
Jacob was my life.  
Jacob…. Was mine.

Jacob's lips pressed hard against mine, and I felt him carrying me back to my bed.  
"Jacob…" I tried, but there was no escaping him.  
…I wasn't trying hard enough to escape him…  
"Bella…your mine." I heard him whisper against my neck.

There was no doubting that either.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jacob's POV:**

To my surprise Bella spoke with a strength I didn't know she had in the broken state she seemed to be in. "I'm sure." she said, grasping my cheek in her small palm.

She looked at me with promise in her eyes, as though reassuring me of everything I doubted.

Bella then started kissing my lips, softly, but continuing to grow more and more aggressive. "Jacob. ." she whispered against my lips, getting carried away. Sure, I wanted to go there, lord knows how many times my mind went there. But not now, I wanted it to be perfect and not so soon.

I held her shoulders firmly and pushed her away lightly."Don't rush things, Bella." I breathed, forcing myself to stop her before things got to out of hand and I got lost in the moment.

The look on her face told me she didn't understand what I meant. I grinned, kissed her cheek and spoke to explain. "We have a lifetime for everything, Bella. A lifetime. ." I trailed off. The word itself amazed me. It used to seem like forever, but with her. . it would never be enough.

Bella's room was so dark and gloomy. This would do nothing for her depression. Quickly I turned over, out of her arms and headed to her window. I moved the curtain to tie it back, letting in some of the dim sunlight from outside. I smiled at the feeling of warmth on my face.

"Jacob. ." Bella's voice startled me. I turned to look at her, worry written on her pretty face. "What if I'm not your imprint?" as fast as the smile on my face had came, it had disappeared when comprehending her words. I let my head hang, as much as I'd tell her she was the only one for me, it seemed she would never understand.

"Bella. .you _are_ my imprint. There is no question about it. I claim you as my Imprint." I spoke firmly. "But, what if I'm not?" she questioned again. I sighed and ran my hand threw my thick hair. "You are." I said aggressively. As though fighting the fact that she really wasn't, battling the doubt in my mind. There was no one else for me. "If you're not my imprint Bella, there is no point to my life. I'll be alone forever." I pushed to make her believe my words.

I took a look at her and then turned to look back out her window in the fading sunlight. My mind was lost in thought. What was I going to do if I really did imprint? It wouldn't only wound Bella fully and completely, but it would hurt me by hurting her. No matter how strongly I felt for the other girl. Part of me would always belong to Bella.

I was brought back to the present by the feel of Bella's arms wrapping around my waist from behind. "Jacob. ." she whispered. I turned around slowly to face her, snaking my arms around her small frame. "I love you." she stated. I smiled, not saying anything in return. She already knew how I felt.

I rested my cheek on the top of her head, the smell of her hair over took my nostrils. So sweet. The smell of strawberries. She pulled back and looked up at me, and in the moment, I couldn't control myself. I pressed my lips hard against hers, keeping them there as I lifted her ever so slightly off the ground, leading her back to her bed. "Jacob. ." I heard her as she tried to press against me, to hold me back. She wasn't trying hard enough. She wanted this too.

"Bella. .your mine." I spoke firmly, loving the way that sounded. The rational side of me took back over then, moving away from her reluctantly. "Perhaps I should learn to take my own advice." I chuckled. "Keep it slow. I know", I nodded.

I smiled wide, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Now, what do you say we go tell our great news to Charlie." I proposed. "Sure, he'll be rather surprised, but I think he'll like the choice you made." I laughed lightly.

The look on her face was unreadable. Was she ready for this? For us?

* * *

**_Ok, here is where our story skips ahead. Bella has confessed to Charlie. This next POV begins at the end of the explanation Bella gives to her father. _**

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

Charlie was a bit confused.  
I knew he really didn't know what to think about Jacob and I's news.  
Edward and I were calling off the wedding…and I was going to be with Jacob.  
I'm sure he thought I was going through my wild rebellion state, and would soon drop Jacob for Edward in the matter of hours…  
And as much as the both of them must have thought that, I knew I never could and never would just drop Jacob again.

He would have to drop me first…  
And I knew the only way he would… would be if he ever found his true imprint.  
I knew that I could never really, truly be Jacob's imprint…because I had been Edward's imprint. That was the reason why Jacob never felt that strong pull toward me…because I had felt that strong pull toward Edward.

I had been destined to love and be with him.  
But…fate has a funny sort of way to changing its course.

…and the funny part was I was the punch line.

Charlie sat quietly over dinner, watching Jacob and I eat some of the pizza he had brought home.  
"Then, what about Cullen?" Charlie asked, taking a sip from his drink and glancing at me. I felt like I had been repeating myself over and over again about Edward and I, but I knew it was only because Charlie hadn't expected my change of heart.  
"I'm not sure." I whispered, glancing at Jacob.  
Jacob changed the subject—talking about the reserve and Billy.  
I was thankful I didn't have to talk about Edward anymore.

Charlie disappeared after dinner; off to watch another game on TV.  
"Do you want to come with me to La Push, Bells?" Jacob asked, brushing his fingers gently through my hair. I nodded; the idea of Jacob leaving me now was not appealing. If I could, I would be at his side always.  
He was my sunshine.

Jacob and I were both quiet as I drove my truck toward La Push.  
I don't really know why we weren't talking. Perhaps, the silence between us spoke for itself. We were both happy to be in each other presence… but I had the strangest feeling that he was still waiting for me to change my mind, turn the truck around and leave him behind.

And it hurt me more thinking that he doubted me.

"What are you thinking about?" Jacob interrupted my thoughts and I felt his arm drape over my shoulder. "Well…" I looked at him and then at the road.  
"Are you happy that Charlie wasn't mad?"  
Jacob smiled. "I knew Charlie wouldn't be mad. He likes me too much. He knows that you're better off with me…"  
He was quiet and then glanced at me. "You know you're better off with me."  
I looked at him.  
Maybe he was right.

Maybe I did know this… as did he, and Charlie…and even perhaps Edward.

When we arrived at his house, I was surprised when I didn't see any lights.  
"Where is Billy?"  
"Probably out with the others." Jacob replied and led me to his house. I thought we would hang out in his garage—which stood dark and alone…  
"Jake…" I whispered as he led me toward his room.  
He glanced behind his shoulder with a small smile. "What?"

His room was dark, and the moment I heard his door close—his lips were on mine; consuming me…  
And all there was… were me and him.

Jacob and Me.

And I didn't mind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jacob's POV:**

The look on Charlie's face as Bella explained the situation was laughable. Respectfully I kept my lips in a tight line, hiding back the smile that was fighting to show itself. Charlie scratched his head from time to time as Bella continued to speak.

The dinner table was silent then. The look on Charlie's face now was readable. He was so confused. He couldn't wrap his mind around the idea. Much like myself. I knew exactly how he felt. I could imagine it was just as much a shock to him as it was to me.

After moments of silence, Charlie parted his lips to speak, only to ask the same question Bella had answered so many times before, "Then, what about Cullen?" I looked over at Bella then. "I'm not sure." she whispered, looking up at me. Something in her eyes seemed miserable, I knew what I would do next.

I changed the subject. The first thing that came to mind was my father. I went on a bit about him, asking Charlie about possible future plans with him and seeing if he wouldn't mind Billy coming over to watch a game that fallowing weekend. Instant relief seemed to take over Bella's face as soon as the spotlight was off of her.

It seemed as soon as Charlie finished his last bite of food and set his fork down he was up and out of the kitchen. There must have been another game on tonight. I looked up at the clock on the wall and saw that it was only six o'clock. I was for sure it was much later then that.This had been such a long day.

"Do you want to come with me to La Push, Bells?" I asked, combing my fingers through her hair. Without a word she nodded. Smiling, I took her hand and guided her out the door and to her truck. We pulled out, leaving my car behind. I'd be back for it later.

The entire car ride to my house my mind was elsewhere. Still trying to understand today in full. It was so hard to believe. It had all happened so quickly. I then thought of Edward, and for once, I felt sorry for the guy. I knew exactly what it's like to have the love of your life choose someone else. I had been there and done that. If his heart could beat, I bet it would have shattered into a million pieces. So now he'd know how it felt.

Finally snapping out of my train of thought my eyes went to Bella, her look seemed vacant. "What are you thinking about?" I asked her. She shook her head and her face came to life. "Well. . " she looked at me and then away again, "Are you happy that Charlie wasn't mad?" I smiled and then answered, "I knew Charlie wouldn't be mad. He likes me too much. He knows that you're better off with me." I continued to smirk cockily.

I didn't say anything for a moment. Wonder if what I has said had offended her. When looking at her and realizing there were was no sign of her taking offense I continued, "You know you're better off with me." I said confidently. She looked at me now, with a hint of realization written on features.

I looked away then, and stared out into the distance until noticing we had pulled into my driveway.There was no sign of life inside the house as we got out of the tuck and headed toward it. It was dark. Bella glanced at me questioningly, "Where is Billy?" I shrugged, unsure myself. "Probably out with the others." I replied, knowing he was probably gloating to the pack about the fact that Charlie's daughter had chosen his son over the Cullen boy. Sam and the boys would be glad.

Taking Bella's hand once more I guided her inside. I walked in front of her down the hall toward my room, not caring to switch on a light. Being a wolf I came equip with tremendous night vision.

"Jake." I heard Bella say soundly behind me. I turned slightly with a tiny smile. I knew what she was thinking now. And perhaps I'd surprise her. After all, we did have the house to ourselves.

My room was bitch black and I knew she couldn't see a thing. I swung my door shut lightly. As soon as it closed, and complete privacy presented itself I crushed my lips to hers in a passionate kiss. She was mine. I was allowed to do this. It was a relief knowing she wouldn't punch me this time.

Bella was fully allowing me to kiss her. Not bothering to fight against me or push me away. Realizing she was as much into the kiss as I was, I wrapped my arms around her torso and hoisted her up into the air, allowing her feet to dangle inches above the floor.

Our lips still locked together I grabbed at her leg wrapping it around my waist, doing the same to the other shortly after. I held her there for a moment before back up and taking a seat on my bed, cradling her in my lap. We continued to kiss with desire. As much as I wanted to hesitate, I couldn't. I had wanted this for too long.

Did she have an idea of where this was going? I sure didn't. I had no idea how far she'd let me take it, so I thought to test my boundaries. I took my hand and skimmed it around her body to the front. There, I let it travel to the end of her shirt and up it. Her skin felt freezing against mine. She bit my bottom lip gently, obviously not objecting. I let my other hand free and moved it to remove her jacket. I managed with one arm and she assisted with the other. The entire time our lips still at each others.

As one of my hands traveled around her stomach, my other rubbed her back, lovely. Both of us now breathing heavily, she paused for breath, nudging my arms away from her. I did as she instructed and was taken aback and she moved to discard my shirt. She smirked with a seductive smile I didn't even know she had. But before I could smile back her lips were at mine again, more hungry then before.

My hands went back to where they were, not daring to travel any further up her body. Not yet. Mid-kiss I felt her cool hands on my torso, racking her nails softly against the muscles there. It tickle a bit and I chuckled against her lips.

If this stopped here and went no further, I'd be content. Just her presence was enough to keep me happy for more then a lifetime. I knew I should stop this, to end it here, but it felt so right.


	7. Authors note!

Hey ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages- Jacob's POV here ;

I know, I know. . this is not a new chapter and for that I am most sorry. **But** this is to let you know that Chantal and I have not forgotten about the story at hand and have slowly been writing on it over the months of our absence. There will be new writings posted rather soon, I promise.

I've recently adopted a job, so time has been scarce- not to mention that I've been slacking rather badly on getting back to Chantal with my entry. Hehehe. But I promise to find time and get this fanfiction written faster.

Thank you so much for your patience. The next time you here from me, it will be at the beginning of a chapter post.

-Brittany


	8. Chapter 7

_Weee're baaaack! _

_Again, sorry about the delay! But, you've got a lot to read and enjoy before you. Please do keep r&r-ing. We appreciate feed back! As always, if you feel we aren't portraying a character correctly, do let us know. Just be sure to do it politely. Nice criticism is the best criticism. We hope you love this entry. As you can see, I - Jacob, got cared away again with writing lol. Chantal -aka Bella- is currently writing a fallow up. So look forward to more soon!_

**Bella's POV**

The room was still dark when I opened my eyes. Jacob was snoring lightly next to me; his dark hair was plastered around his face. I brushed it away, exposing his strong warm jaw-his hard neck, and I suddenly remembered how Edward and I had almost…  
Jacob's voice startled me, "Did you sleep well?"  
I broke free from my thoughts and smiled back him. "Yes." I felt him turn his body toward me, and his warm extended behind me. "How do you feel?"

God Jacob.  
Did you have to ask that question?  
"I'm fine." I said, laying down on his arm, and extending an arm over his waist. I had let my desire for him rule my mind—as much as I loved Jacob…I shouldn't have let it go so far.  
But here we were—in his bed.  
"Only fine?"

What had I done? Jacob was only sixteen…and I was eighteen. I could go to jail! My heartbeat was racing and I knew Jacob could feel it against his own warm skin. I glanced at Jacob and smiled.  
"How do you feel Jake?"  
He didn't hesitate. "Great." His eyes could elaborate more than his own voice. But he didn't have Edward hovering in the back of his mind either.

Jacob's fingers brushed through my hair as we both quietly lay there—listening to the heavy rainfall outside his window. I wondered if Charlie had noticed that I hadn't come home.  
I wondered if I could let myself get out of his bed—and be okay with what happened between us. I loved him—and I wanted this…as much as he had; but now with coherent thought I suddenly felt embarrassed. The Quileute tribe would know what had happened, and there would be no hiding from the truth.  
"Your so quiet Bella." Jacob whispered. "Are you supposed…to be this quiet?"  
The innocent, young Jacob that I had known before Edward had returned was now laying beside me. And it made me feel even worse.

I should know better to keep our relationship as innocent, and simple as possible. I didn't want to hurt, or hurt him… and I defiantly didn't regret it.  
He turned on his side and looked at me, brushing my hair from my face.  
"Do you want me to take you home?"  
A sense of dread dilled me. I didn't … did not… want to leave his bed. I didn't want to face my empty bed; the lonesome window. The dark, empty room.

It seemed like he could read my mind.  
"I wont leave you there…if you don't want me to go." He gently pressed his lips against mine, and slowly moved away…slipping jeans on, and then turned to look at me.  
I felt my heart quicken as I looked at his bare chest.  
I slowly sat up, dragging the blanket to my chin and saw the disarray of our clothes…mostly mine.  
I grabbed the bundle of my clothes—and for a moment—we were speechless.  
Has the awkwardness caught up with us? "I'll go out into the living room." Jacob murmured softly and left me to change. I was thankful to be in the room alone for a moment. I wanted a shower.  
I glanced at my faint reflection in the dark window, and tried to fix my messy hair. I prayed silently that Billy hadn't come back—but my prayers hadn't been answered. When I left Jacob's room, Jake and Billy were silently talking in the kitchen. Jacob had a shirt on—I wondered where he had gotten it—but was thankful he wasn't undressed.  
Billy glanced at me—and I knew he knew. I wondered what he and Jacob had talked about.  
"Hello Bella." Billy murmured with a look of curiosity and interest. I glanced at Jacob and then at Billy, worried. Would he tell Charlie?  
"Hello Billy."  
"Sorry to hear you fell asleep watching TV. Jacob must have really bored you to death." I felt a breath of relief leave me. Either Billy knew and didn't want to embarrass me, or, he didn't know. Jacob smiled at me and slid an arm around me—kissing my forehead. "Ready to go?"

I slowly nodded, suddenly very tired. I followed Jacob to my truck, where he slide me into the passenger seat and drove back to Forks.

It wasn't until I saw the car in the middle of the street that I screamed.  
…or more perhaps tried to scream.

It was Edward's car.

Edward…  
Oh God.

What a knot I had tied between the three of us. Would we ever just be free?  
Jacob slid to a stop, swearing loudly and jumping out of the truck.  
"Are you crazy?!" I heard him shouting. I saw Edward—Perfect Edward—climb out of his car.  
"There are boundaries Jacob, that you have to follow, that you can't just cross…and she's one of those boundaries.

I jumped out of my truck, feeling oddly strange that after everything Jacob and I had just done—when I looked at Edward, my heart still sank.  
My stomach knotted.  
And my heart beat could be heard miles around.

I know they both sensed it.  
"Jacob…" I whispered. "Please…" I gave Edward a quick glare. I didn't want to fight. I wanted my room—my bed—Charlie.  
Not anger, visicious words.  
I wanted peace—and I wondered if I would ever find peace.  
I knew it would never occur between them.

"Bella." Edward managed. "I just…" I knew what he was going to say. I felt the same way. It was hard to let go…but I loved Jacob. He was real… warm… touchable.  
Alive.

I could only stand silently as I watched them face each other.

**Jacob's POV**

The sun reflected brightly off the morning dew that still lingered on the scarce grass at my leather shoed feet. I looked up and out into the crowd of seated guests as they stared back intently. Nervously I went for my hair, wanting to rake my large fingers through it to calm my antsy feeling, but as I touched it I noticed it was slicked back tightly with gell, held at the nap of my neck with a hair tie.  
I never use gell, I thought.

A slight wind blows and I can smell the ocean air. Directly behind us, only a few feet away is First Beach, I can see and hear the waves hit the rocky cliffs around us. As I focus again on my surrounds I notice what was taking place, quickly.

White flowers and ribbon decorated the iron alter I was standing under. The intimidating crowd was clothed in their Sunday best and in the front row sat my father and two sisters with bright, happy smiles. Tears streaming down Rachel's tan face. My heart jumps into my throat as the intensity of nervousness grows, realizing what I am getting ready to do. I smile back at my small family, meekly -turning away as fast as I can before they sense doubt.

My eye then catches Quil's face in the sea of people, and that's when I see the pack, a row behind Billy and my sisters. They all give me a thumbs up. I higher my shaky hand to return the gesture, causing Paul to mock me with his laugh.

I adjust my bow tie, loosening it only slightly. I feels as though it's strangling me. That's when the music begins. The old traditional piano rendition of "Here comes the Bride". My palms fill with sweat and I can feel my whole body begin to shake, almost as violently as I do right before a transformation.  
I breath in and out with deep breaths trying to control it, but then I see her.

With Charlie firmly at her side she smiles warmly at me, but I can't find the means to smile back, I am in shock of how beautiful she looks in her lush white gown. In her small pale hands is a bunch of vibrant colored flowers tied together in a spring bouquet.

She is closer to me now and her gorgeous features only grow that much more gorgeous with ever step she takes. Her natural glow is radiant against the gray sky LaPush always holds. Finally, I am able to smile.

I hold my hand out for her to take and she grasps it quickly, her palms as moist as mine. Charlie smiles, gives a slight nod with a tear twinkling in his eyes before he turns to take his seat on her side of the divided chairs. Next to him sits her mother and her new husband Phil. Everyone seems exceptionally happy, especially Bella. Her brown eyes beam back at mine.

Before us now is the Priest and he mumbles his speech but everything is mute to my ears as I stare at Bella. Her wavy brown hair is up in a loose bun, the free pieces flowing freely about her lively face. Her perfect pink lips mumble words in the shape of "I do". I know it is my turn now, but I say it too early, causing a roar of laughter from the crowd and an angelic giggle from Bella. I blush, laugh at myself and wait again for my cue.

"You may now kiss the bride." the Priest says after what seems like only seconds after the ceremony began. Bella steps closer, readying for the kiss that will seal our vows and lives together for the remainder of our days. I cup her cool cheek with my hand and lean in, slowly closing in on her lips. I close my eyes as I near her, but right before our lips touch she is pulled away from me with great force.

My eyes fly open in astonishment and they widen as the vision of Edward Cullen comes into my view. In his cold, dead arms is Bella - fearful and trembling. Edwards eyes are the color of blood, the skin around them is a deep shade of lavender, his retractable fangs are bared as he hisses, "Hello there, Jacob."

"Let her go!", I growl, preparing myself for a complete transformation from man to wolf. The guest are running and screaming from the scene frantically. The pack stays at ready, preparing themselves as well. Charlie's hand is on the gun he stashed in his dress pants, but he is frozen in a state of shock and doesn't move.

The leech laughs maliciously, his bronze hair disheveled atop his head. "Let. Her. Go!" I say again threw gritted teeth. As to provoke me further he trails his palad white finger up her arm, ending at her neck where he moves a liberated strand of hair. His nose trailed up and down the bare flesh of her neck, his eyes shut in pure pleasure. "Mmmm." he murmurers.

"Edward." Bella whispers in a low panic stricken voice. "Hush Bella, you'll only make things worse." he answers, now glaring at me with a sinister smile. I glare back with equal contempt.

I take a step forward and the leeche jolts back quicky. "Bad move, pup. Get any closer and you'll regret it." Through the corner of my eye I see Embry take a few steps forward toward Edward's back. "Tell your friend to take a seat. He's got nothing to do with this." I nod at Embry and he walks back to where he stood before.

"Edward, please." Bella gasps. His crimson eyes conect with hers, seeming to soften only slightly. I watching them intently. "If this is the only way I can have you, so be it Bella. I will have you." If he could cry, it looks as if he would do so now.

His eyes focus back in on me, "You took my life from me, mutt. You deserve to pay." his grin fades. "Then it's me you want. Let her go and we'll settle this monster to monster." I say, trying anything to get Bella out of the line of fire.

Edward chuckles coldly- "Stupid pup, she is exactly what this whole thing is about, besides why go through the trouble of defeating you when I can take what I want right here?" My eyebrows pull together, what does he mean?

Before I even have time to think the bloodsucker sports one last evil grin before sinking his teeth into Bella's precious neck. "NOOOOOO!!!" I shout, reaching my arms out toword her. My vision begins to blur as I watch her face twist in pain. And then. . .

I wake up.

A small quick jolt of my body brought me back to consciousness.  
It was only a dream, I tell myself, fighting to calm my heart rate. I could feel Bella's weight next to me and it immediately flooded my body with relief. Her breath was slow and peaceful. She's awake.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked with a smile, remember the events that had taken place the previous night. I hadn't expected it to go there, but the moment took it's course and it did. "Yes." she answered and I was thankful. I wrapped my free arm around her body to bring her that much closer to me and asked, "How do you feel?". "I'm fine." she said, cuddling close to me.

Her answer bothered me. Only fine? After all that's happened between us? Is she ashamed? I know we said wait, but didn't it feel right to her like it did me? "Only fine?" I ask aloud. I searched her eyes for the answer, but all I could feel was her pulse quicken.

"How do you feel, Jake?" she asked with a grin and I see that she is trying to turn the question on me now. "Great." I beamed with no effort at all. It was the truth. This was the happiest morning of my life. I could see the doubt begin to write itself all over Bella's face.  
She was thinking about him, I could tell.

To bring her thoughts back to me I ran my fingers slowly through her soft hair. We were both silent, allowing the outside rain to make background music for us as it hits my window. I watched her expression every second, waiting for some sign of what she was thinking, why she was so silent. Was she regretting this? "Your so quiet Bella." I whispered. "Are you supposed to be this quiet?" I questioned concernedly. Was she changing her mind after all? After all this?

Finally her eyes were at mine, but she remained hushed. She didn't say a word, but her eyes told me she was worried. "Do you want me to take you home?" I sighed, moving away slightly. Her eyes widened a bit, as though she had a sudden painful realization and I knew exactly what she was fearing. She didn't want to be alone.

"I wont leave you there. . if you don't want me to go", her eyes seemed to soften and I took that moment to kiss her gently before moving to cloth myself. I needed to get her home before Charlie suspected anything.

I watched her as she she suddenly went self concious, shielding every inch of herself with my bed sheet, careful to keep covered as she retrieved her clothes. She paused for a second, staring at me before taking hold of her bra. I got the hint right away. "I'll go out into the living room." I said, leaving her to give her the privacy she wanted, closing my door behind me.

As I walked into the living room I could hear the low roar of the tv. Crap, what was I gunna tell my dad? I walked past the laundry room where I found a clean shirt lying on the dryer. I put it on quickly and continued to the front room. My dad's aged eyes found mine immediantly.

"Hey dad." I said, combing my fingers though my dishevled hair. "Hey son." he said, turning his attention back to the television. "What are you watching?" I ask, attempting to start a conversation. "Some stupid info-mmercial. There isn't anything else on." he chuckled and I felt a weight lift off my shoulders.

"Why's the old truck back in our drive way?", he asked, no emotion in his voice. My stomach dropped.

Think fast Jacob before he notices somethings up! I quietly took in a deep breath. "She came over late last night. Needed a friend. We ended up watching some tv. She fell asleep on the couch, but I put her in my bed, knowing how uncomforable that couch can get." I said, hiding my lie the best I could with a smirk. The lie slithered out impeccably fast. I surprised myself.

Billy eyed me inquisitively. "No worries!" I through up my hands, innocently. "I slept on the floor." I lied again, scratching my neck. My dad smiled calmly. "That's a good boy." he patted me on the back lightly. "I trusted you'd do the right thing." That stung. As if I wasn't filling guilty enough as it was, he had to go and say something like that.

I took a few steps forward, readying myself to sit down but before I could my fathers voice stopped me. "Come with me for a minute into the kitchen." my father said, wheeling himself into the other room. I fallowed close behind. My dad grabbed a white envelope from the kitchen table once he approached it. "This is for you." he said, extending it out to me. It was addressed to me from Washington State University. I turned it over and slid the envelope open gracefully. Removing the paper inside I unfolded it and read the first sentence.

"So, what does it say, son?" Billy's voice was thick with excitement. "T-they are offering me a full scholarship." I said before swallowing hard. College? Already? I hadn't even put any thought into it. I was still years away from graduation. This was the last thing I need to worry about now. I had Bella, that was enough for me. The future would come later.

"That's great son!" he was proud. "Yeah. .great." I could hear Bella make her way to where we were and I tucked the paper back into its rightful place. "I'll deal with it later, I have a guest to tend to." I said, putting the letter back on the table where Billy got it.

Both of us turned to greet her, me with a smile. "Hello Bella." I heard my dad say. Bella's eyes were big as she looked from me to my father, most likely wondering how much I had told him. "Hello Billy." she finally said. "Sorry to hear you fell asleep watching TV. Jacob must have really bored you to death." my dad laughed deeply. Immediately Bella's body relaxed. I approached her smiling, snaking my arm around her her shoulder, laying my lips lightly on her forehead.

"Ready to go?" I whispered. She nodded slowly and with that I took her hand and guided her out of the house and to her truck without so much as another word to Billy. Once at her passenger door I opened it and helped her in, shutting it tight behind me. The entire car ride to her home was much like the day before. Silent.

Turning the corner on to her street I immediately saw the silver vehicle parked in front of her house. I clinched the steering wheel tightly, my teeth gritted together. I was tempted not to stop, to keep driving and continue on out of this state all together, but he'd fallow. I knew he would.

I sped into her drive way, sliding to a sudden stop. Profanities escaped my mouth as I took the keys from the ignition and slammed the door after I climbed out of the cab. Heading toward the bloodsuckers pretty little car I yelled, "Are you crazy?!" he had to be to show his face here anymore. The leech climbed out of his vehicle calm and slowly. The sight of his face enraged me further at remembrance of the dream I had last night.

He faced me,"There are boundaries Jacob, that you have to follow, that you can't just cross . .and she's one of those boundaries." he said, his face drained of emotion. He was still like a statue and for a moment I was jealous of his handsome features. The thought was shook from my mind as Bella made it to my side. "Jacob." she whispered, "Please." My eyes never left Edwards.

He watched me intently for a second, before his eyes softened and he directed his attention to her. "Bella". His voice faulted a bit, "I just. ." it seemed he was unable to finish, but I had a feeling I knew what he was going to say. Something profound that would surely have Bella feel pity for him. Anything to make her want him back. To choose him.

I breathed in deeply, fighting the anger I felt build up inside me. "Le-Edwad." I began, correcting my word choice. "It was stupid of you to come here. If it weren't for Bella I would have torn you apart already. So just leave. For Bella's sake, I don't want any trouble." I said between my teeth. He smiled halfheartedly, "My-my Jacob, you seem to have matured slightly since I last saw you." I glared at him.

Edward looked back over at Bella and then hung his head with a sigh, "Look. I just want to talk to Bella." his gaze was on me now, less harsh then moments before. "Alright. Go ahead." I prompted, "We're listening." Edward's look sharpened again, "Alone, Jacob." he said sternly.

Finally I looked down at Bella who's arms were wrapped tightly around mine. Tears threatened to breach the rims of her eyes. She nodded, as if to tell me it was ok. I nodded back with a sigh and watched as she walked slowly to her past love.

"I'll be right here." I stared at Edward with hate, "Watching your every move bloodsucker." I threatened. I didn't like this. Not at all. Last night was only a dream, but it could become a reality in seconds if I wasn't careful. I watched them intently as they began to talk soundly.

**Bella's POV**

Edward's eyes were sad. They were a pool of gold, soft and tender. I felt my heart sadden for a moment. I had hurt the one thing I had loved so dearly… but, I couldn't lie to myself. I loved Jacob. I had sealed my promise to him. I would be with him—and always be with him. As long as he wanted me.  
"I just want you to be happy, Bella." He whispered, slowly sighing. I could tell how hard this was for him. He had no idea how hard saying goodbye to him was for me. I felt like my soul was being torn into two. After everything we had been through… I was hurting him. How fair was this?

"I am happy." I whispered back, glancing at Jacob's worried expression. I didn't understand his distress. Didn't he believe me when I said I loved him? Didn't he hold my words true…even after last night?  
"I love…you Bella. Please just know that."  
"I know." I whispered. "And I love you too. But…Edward, I love Jacob too. And I can't… you don't know how hard this is for me. I…I just want to be happy, and do the right thing for myself and for Charlie…and for Jacob. I can see myself happy." Edward nodded. "And that's all that matters to me Bella."

I knew from that moment on, Edward would always look after me. Even after I was all grown up—married and have children; lurking in the forest would be Edward. Watching me live my life with Jacob…and our future children. Perhaps wondering what it would have been like to have a life with me…  
I closed my eyes, pushing the thought away. I didn't want to think about it. I didn't want to feel even guiltier than I already did. There was no reason or point to feel that way.  
"I have to get back to him." I whispered, slowly turning away. He grasped my arm gently, suddenly—turning me back around. I heard Jacob yell.  
"Let her go!"  
I turned to look at Jacob and shook my head. "I'm fine. Please don't worry, Jake." I tried to reassure him with my eyes. I wondered what he was thinking. His face was so… worried. Distraught. There were so many words—and yet, I couldn't find the right one. Was he horrified?

I turned to look back up at Edward. His eyes were smoldering. "One last thing." He whispered, and slowly kissed my forehead. I felt my heart break at that instance. He slowly let go of me, and walked to his Volvo. He left me there, standing… and he drove away.

There was no fight. No harsh words.  
He took my rejection in the only way he knew how. Lovingly.  
I sank to the pavement and cried.

*******

I felt Jacob's hands on me, and he quickly picked me back up and put me back into my truck, and drove me the rest of the way home. He didn't talk—but kept looking at me worriedly. He knew how I had been in the past. He knew how I had crumbled and had become a zombie. I'm sure he was worried that I would become the same Bella from then. I wanted to reassure him—but I wasn't even sure of myself.

I heard Charlie's worried voice in the background as Jacob took me into the house. I heard Jacob's mumbled voice, saying that I was just tired, and apologized quickly for not having me back last night. Charlie didn't sound too upset after that.  
I felt my blankets and my pillow, and suddenly, I felt Jacob's warm body up next to mine. It was so different. It wasn't cold and hard like…  
I didn't say his name.  
I didn't dare.  
I didn't want to break down again.  
'Come on, Bella. Get a grip on yourself. This is your choice. You either love Edward…or you love Jacob. Make up your mind.'  
I laid there silently, listening to his breathing. His warm arms were around me, slowly caressing my skin, my back—my arms. I was melting—and I was trying to resist. I shouldn't feel this way. I was hating myself for feeling this way.  
"Bella…" He whispered in my ear.  
"I don't want to pressure you or anything, but… would you care to explain what happened back there? What did he say to you? Why are you so upset? I… I just don't…understand."  
I sucked in a breath and slowly turned my body to face him. I wish he understood. I wish I didn't have to tell him anything. I wish he just knew.  
"He was just saying goodbye." I whispered.  
"And you're upset?" He asked, confused. He almost said it in a scoffing way. And it kinda made me a bit mad.  
"Yes, I'm upset. I loved him Jacob."  
"But you love me, Bells." He murmured. "You're with me."  
"Yes. I am with you." I murmured, trying to calm the conversation down. I didn't want to argue. Not with Charlie just downstairs.  
"He just said goodbye, Jake. And it was hard. I'm sorry…" I suddenly said. I didn't need him to understand, but I needed him to hear that.  
He didn't reply.  
He kissed me instead, wrapping his arms around my body, and bringing him close. His breaths became rushed and harsh, and I quickly scooted away from him.  
"Not here, Jake." I whispered, pushing him away from me, but his grasp was stronger than mine. He ignored me, nuzzling my neck—I knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to get me to forget about… but I couldn't let that happen.

"Bells!" I heard Charlie's voice calling from downstairs. That made Jacob jump, and I crawled over him to get out of the bed. "Yeah, Dad?" I called back.  
"You have a visitor."  
Jacob looked at me confused—and I knew my face reflected the same expression. Who had come to visit me…?  
I heard a faint voice that sounded a lot like… and suddenly Jacob's face crinkled. "It's one of them…" He whispered. "It's one of those stupid bloodsuckers. Didn't they get the hint? Wasn't his goodbye enough?"  
I made a dash for it down the steps, and I knew Jacob was following me. Alice's face greeted mine, but it wasn't so friendly.  
"Hi Bella." She whispered. Her voice wasn't icy—but it was close. I knew what I was in for. I held my breath and waited for the worst.

**Jacob's POV**

It was incredibly hard to just stand there, as an audience member, while I watched the love of my life talk to the one man she has once loved more then me.

Bella would glance back at me ever few sentences, probably making sure I hadn't transfored right there. But I wouldn't do that, not here. I would prove to Edward that I wasn't the uncontrolable monster he thought I was. In so many ways I was better then him, better for Bella.

I could hear every other word uttered from each of there lips. Bella's voice calmed me, helped me think straight. I found that every time Edward spoke, I grew more and more sorry for the leeche. It must be hard, being rejected. Had he ever been rejected, I wondered? Was it hard for him when he didn't get what he wanted?

I was just being mean now. I knew what it was like to lose someone you loved so much. After all, I had gone through the same thing, with the exact same girl.

That's when Edward reached out and took her small frame into his hands. "Let her go!" I shouted. After last nights dream, I wouldn't let him get close enough to have a chance to take a bite out of her neck, the same neck I was kissing last night.

"I'm fine. Please don't worry, Jake." she pleaded. I felt my body soften, my expression still hard with worry. I could see it in her face, leaving him was going to tear her apart. Did he show up just to upset her again? Hadn't he done that enough?

Edward spoke once more before planting his dead lips on Bella's forehead. I winced. Neither of them could ever know how hard all of this was to watch. Having him touch and kiss what was now mine. It's scared me futher to think that if he said or did one right thing, Bella could change her mind and take him back in a split second. And I'd be back to where I started. Alone and unhappy.

As fast as he had came, he was gone. In his shiny new car, down the street in a flash. I turned just in time to watch Bella sink to the damp pavement and begin sobbing loudly.

I carried her in my arms, through the threshold of her house. I was greeted by Charlie, who's expression was thick with worry. "What happened? Is she ok?" he questioned. "She's fine. Just tired. Long night. Sorry for not getting her home earlier." I explained. "It's alright son. I know she's safe with you." he smiled. "Thanks Charlie." I said before departing up stairs to Bella's room.

I rushed Bella to her bed where I laid her down quickly. Her expression hadn't changed since Edward left. I was scared that this was going to be a reenactment of last year. I wasn't sure I would be able to bring her back this time. If that was the case, if I wasn't enough to make her happy, I'd give her back to him just to save her for a miserable existence.

I crawled onto the bed, making a space for myself next to her, wrapping my arms around her frail body, letting them roam to keep her warm. "Bella. ." I whispered in her pale ear. "I don't want to pressure you or anything, but. .would you care to explain what happened back there? What did he say to you? Why are you so upset? I. .I just don't…understand."

Was there something I missed? Something he said to hurt her? Or was his pain enough to make her react this way?

Finally, her body unfroze and she turned to face me. "He was just saying goodbye." she whispered. "And you're upset?" wasn't that what was supposed to happen? For him to leave and for me to take his place? For me to fill the whole in her heart with my love? "Yes, I'm upset. I loved him Jacob." her voice seemed annoyed. "But you love me, Bells." I murmured. "You're with me." Wasn't that enough? "Yes. I am with you." she spoke. "He just said goodbye, Jake. And it was hard. I'm sorry. ."

Instantly I felt bad for even asking.

To make up for my stupidity, I thought not to open my mouth again, but to use it in another ways, better ways. I let my mouth find hers, moving to entwine my arms around her, bring her close to me. I wanted her to know she was needed. Needed by me in so many more ways then just one. I had had a taste, now I wanted more. Perhaps intimacy is what she needed now, to keep her mind off of that bloodsucker.

But before I could engulf myself in her completely she tugged away, leaving me feeling heavily rejected. "Not here, Jake." she whispered. Not her? Why not? This was a bed. A very appropriate place for what I had in mind. She pushed me away once more, only fueling my desire. She knows me well enough to know I'm persistent. I tightened my hold on her body, pinning her arms to her sides and nuzzled her neck.

Forget about Edward, love me. Want me. I begged to myself.

Right as I moved to look into her brown eyes my train of thought was lost to the sound of Charlie, yelling her name from down stairs. Startled, I jumped, loosening my grasp on Bella. She took that time to shurg away from me. "Yeah, Dad?" she shouted back. "You have a visitor."

I looked at Bella curiously now. I hadn't been to the pack meeting last night, was it one of them looking for me? No. They'd have to of passed the LaPush boundaries. Was it Edward? Had he realized what he'd lost and come back to fight me for it? As soon as the word "parasite" came into my mind, the scent hit my nose. "It's one of them." I murmered in disgust. "It's one of those stupid bloodsuckers. Didn't they get the hint? Wasn't his goodbye enough?"

Before I could comprehend Bella's expression she was down out of the door, heading toward the stairs. I shot up and out of her bed and fallowed, close behind her. I knew at once which one of them it was. She was to small to see over Charlie, giving away her obvious identity.

"Hi Bella." The fortune-telling vampire whispered without a smile, as Bella approached her. "Hey. . Alice." Bella grinned halfheartedly. I could tell by the tension that this was going to make for interesting conversation. She'd come to stick up for her worthless brother.

"Oh, hello Jacob." she said, as though she had just seen me. How could see not? I was a friggin' giant. "Hey. .you." I said, trying to sound as friendly as possible.

"Bella, can I speak with you?" Alice asked, abruptly. "Yes, of course." Bella agreed. Of course she did. She'd agree to anything those leeches asked. "Oh, well. .don't let me interrupt. I leave you kids to. . whatever it is you do. I'll be in the leaving room." Charlie said, almost embarrassed like. Did he turn to goo when a vamp was around to? Was the lack of self preservation inherited?

"Thanks Charlie. Enjoy the game!" Alice said in a high pitched voice. Being her perky and annoying little self, like usual. If only for a second. As soon as he disappeared from the room, her face fell into a scowl. A scowl meant for me. "This is something I'd prefer to speak with you about ALONE." she emphasis the last word, looking at me.

"You know, you can talk to me like I'm here. Rude filthy. . ."

"Jake, hush." Bella stopped me. "Bella, I want in on this. I have a right to know whats going on with my girlfriend." I put infesise on the last two words, to mock Alice.

"Bella. . please keep your dog on a leesh." she sighed.

"No Alice, he's right." Bella looked at me and then back at her. "He is part of this equation too. He can hear whatever it is you have to say." I looked at her wide eyed, blown away by the fact that she was standing up to this monster in front of her. In so many ways, I felt proud. So proud I reached out and pulled her to me in a bear hug, winding my arms around her tightly in sheer joy.

"Can't. . breath. . Jacob." she panted. "Oh, right. Sorry." I said letting her go, slowly. I took the time to look her in the eyes, deeply. Silently letting her know I was proud.

"Whatever," she scoffed. "Can we at least take this outside? I don't think we need Charlie hearing any of this." Alice pointed out. "Yeah, good idea." Bella agreed.

Bella took my hand and pulled me with her as she made for the exit. I look down at her small hand, which lead to her bare arm. She was gunna freeze the moment we stepped out that door. "Bella, you'll be needing a jacket." I noted, only caring to do what was best for her, like always.

"Oh, right. Um. .crap. It's upstairs." she said, looking to the empty hook by the door. That's when one of my jackets I left her so long ago, back before I had my growth spurt, back when I was still an average human boy, caught my attention. "Wait, here." I caught her arm as she turned to head back toward the stairs. "It's one of my old jackets Ieft her. You'll swim in it, but it'll keep you warm." I smiled, grabbing it and handing it to her. Alice rolled her eyes at my action. Apparently she was unaware at how sweet I really was, to the people who deserved it at least.

We stepped out into the frigged air. My naked arms could feel the cold, but where resistant against the chill. The grey clouds covered the sky thickly, but not a drop of rain fell from them. Alice was bundled in a black petty coat and thin scarf, more for apperance then use, I was sure.

Alice lead the way, walking further into the yard, away from the house, til finally stopping a good distance from Charlie's hearing rang.

Now looking at Bella with a hard, stern eye she sighed. "I don't want to be here just as much as you don't want me here. Perhaps more." she started.

"What are you talking about? I have nothing against you being here. We can still be friends, can't we?" Bella asked, concerned.

"See, about that. You tore my brothers heart apart, and for what? This mutt?" she said pointing a cold stiff finger at me.

"Hey, hey now! No reason to call me names. I haven't said a word." I interjected. "You wanted in on it, pup. So, take it like the mongrel you are and stay quiet. I've got a point to make, ok little boy?" Alice kept the insults coming.

"Look, I wouldn't push your luck if I were you. You may be a bloodsucking beast, but you are half my size. I could take you down faster then you could say 'dead meat'." I said in a mocking town.

"Whatever!" she shouted with her already annoying high pitched voice, "Just let me finish my talk with Bella and you won't have to see my face around here anymore, ok?"

"Well, then. It's my pleasure. Please continue." I gestured her freedom to speak with my large hand. I took a short step back, letting them have their space, but keeping close enough to enter vine quickly if need be.

"I. .just. .it's. I thought you loved Edward, Bella? You two were made for each other. I mean, do you not remember me telling you that I wouldn't be able to bare even looking at his face if he ever lost you? He wears that face now, Bella. Every day. He hasn't smiled once since you broke up with him. How do you live with yourself?" I could see Bella's face turn from a emotionless mask, to utterly broken. The same face she wore those months Edward had gone.

"Alice, could you try to use less harsh words? I mean, she is already falling apart at the seams when she thinks about it, I don't think she needs to hear it from you, too." I said calmly, but stern. I wasn't ok with anyone or anything hurting Bella. And I could see that's exactly what Alice's words were doing. Breaking her down right in front of my eyes.

"Alice. . I. ." Bella's voice was shaky. "I do love Edward." she confessed, though I had knowledge of this, it still made me wince. "But, there was something missing. A part of me was gone. And that part was Jacob. I knew what it was like without Edward, but being without Jacob, it was worse. Edward's great, but Jacob makes me happy." I smiled, though her words were pain filled. "And if you've come here. ." she shook her head, "to try and convince me otherwise, you're wasting your time." Bella said confidently.

"I came here to try and get you to see the error in your ways. To try and get you to revoke your biggest mistake. Do you honestly think that this. ." Alice paused, twisting her face until finding my name. "That Jacob can love you as unconditionally as Edward does? That he can promise you happiness, forever?"

Of course she had to tack on that last word. The one thing that I could never give her. The promise of forever.

Bella looked at me, as though waiting for me to answer for her. But I kept quiet for once in my life. I was interested to here what she'd say.

"Well. ." Bella's attention went back to Alice. "He may not be able to promise me forever, but he's always loved me unconditionally. Through my stupidity, my clumsiness, and through the fact that I was in love with someone else. He's kept faithful to loving me. He put me together when I was in piece. He made my zombie like existence livable. He was there for me when other people weren't." she hinted with a dash of spit in her tone. "He has done more for me then I could ever ask for, from anyone. And for that, I love him. I'll always love him." Bella concluded, looking to me again, this time with a smile tugging at the side of her kissable lips.

Alice simply nodded, "I see. Well, then. . my work here is done. Obviously you've made your choice. Hopefully for your sake it's the right one. Then again, I am sure if you ever decide to change your mind, I know Edward would take you back in less then a heartbeat."

"Please tell him to at least try to move on. To be happy. I don't know if I could go on knowning he never tired." Bella sighed. "Bella, you know he'll always love you." Alice said harshly. "But I do remember him telling me that memories fade fast for your kind. That there are distractions." Bella added.

"That is true." Alice agreed. "And I know he'll be able to go on easier knowing you were happy with your choice. That this is what truely want."

"It is." Bella nodded.

"And so you know, he didn't send me here. I came on my own free will. Of course, I can't keep him from finding out my whereabouts. He'll read my mind the second he can." Alice chuckled.

It went silent for a second.

"I will always respect and look up to you and your family, Alice." Bella broke the quiet. "I am very thankful for how they've treated me. I wish you luck with your. . lifestyle." She fought for the right word. "I do hope that perhaps you guys can find it in you to keep in touch with me. After all, I was close to becoming one of you." Bella smiled and Alice grined back, as though it was funny. Yeah, sure it was funny. A funny, sick joke. The thought of her being my enemy hurt just to consider.

"Now might not be the best time, considering. But perhaps in the future." Alice agreed. "Like you said, you were close to being my sister. And I did always consider you my best friend."

"Did?" Bella frowned.

"Do." Alice corrected, with a half smile.

I kept the roll of my eyes to myself. Not wanting to ruin the moment for Bella, my Bella. This conversation summed it up for me. That I was what she wanted. Me. For whatever reason, she wanted me.

"Well, take care of yourself, Bella." Alice stepped forward and wrapped her small arms around Bella. "Take care of yourself." she said into her ear. "Oh, I will. I promise." Bella assured her, slipping slowly away from Alice, seemingly not wanting to let go to the last thread that tied her and Edward, as well as the Cullen's, together.

"And you." Alice chimed, sorta smiling at me. I was worried. "You look out for Bella, you hear me? Protect her at all cost, got it?", for the first time her voice was untensed and . .playful. "Yes ma'am." I said with a salute, being playful right back.

"Aww, that makes me miss Jazzy. I should be getting home. Be safe, Bella Marie!." she pointed a painted finger nail at Bella, with a wink. At this point, I was more then sure this chick is bipolar. "See ya!" she smiled one last time before turning to climb into her sweet-ass yellow porche, parked in the drive way. It made Charlie's nice house look like a shack, in comparison.

Bella walked toward me now, wrapping my arm tightly around her when reaching my side, holding my hand in hers. I leaned down to kiss her forehead before turning to watching Alice finish the way to her car.

But before she reach the driver side door, Alice stopped dead in her tracks.

"Alice!?" Bella called out, alarmed, before running to her side. "Alice!?" she said again, grabbing the girl by the shoulder, shaking her slightly. "I've seen this face before, she's having a vision." Bella said to herself.

I jogged my way to their side, just in time to see Alice snap out of her trance. "Bella!" Alice shouted, wrapping her arms back around Bella, quickly. "What? What is it Alice? Talk to me!", Bella petted Alice hair. "I saw. . I saw. ." Alice stuttered, her voice oozed pure shock. "You saw what? What did you see, Alice?" Bella was trying to prevoke the next word out of her.

"Is she going to be ok? She got paler. If that's possible." I commented.

"Bella. .the Volturi." Alice finally spilled.

Bella's eyes went wide, and slowly she slid down, til she hit the moist ground with her knees. "The. .the Volturi?" she whispered. I had heard the name before. They were the head honchos when it came to Vampires. The Sam Uley to our tribe. The Alpha's. They had been the ones Edward had run to when he thought Bella had died, to off himself. They were the group of monsters who wanted Bella to live as one of them, or not live at all. This couldn't be good.

Alice slipped down with Bella, and moved to cradle her, back and forth in her arms. "They'll be coming for you, Bella. In a few months time. That. .that's all I can see. Everything else . .it's to clouded. Someone hasn't decided something yet. There isn't anything more I can tell you. But they'll be coming. They'll be coming, Bella." I was sure if Alice could cry, she'd be whaling right now. I felt bad, wrong, for just watching this. But what was I to do?

Then, it struck me. Harder then anything had ever struck me before. "You'll come stay with me." I said out loud. "What?" Bella asked, obviously confused. "Of course, we'll have to make up a story for Charlie, but it's the only way to keep you safe. You'll have to come stay on the reservation, where you'll be surrounded by me and my pack mates." I explained.

"That's an excellent idea! And perhaps we can have a meeting of sorts, and get the treaty negotiated to where we can pass the boundary lines to join forces, if need be." Alice continued. I wasn't sure if that idea was even worth mentioning, but it was worth a try. If these leeches were half as strong as legend tells, we'd need all the help we could get to keep Bella safe.

"Yeah." I agreed, hesitantly. "We should probably get right on it. I don't want to take any chances."

"Right." Alice nodded. "We'll start off by telling Charlie that I'm taking Bella away on a cruise for a few months, to get her mind off Edward. He'll allow that."

"Bella, you'll have to compose yourself. We can't let Charlie think anything is wrong. After you explain the crusie to him, I want you to go upstairs, pack your things- I'll help, and we'll leave for LaPush first thing in the morning." I planned.

Bella violently nodded her head in understanding. "Right. Of course."

"There is no way I am letting those beasts hurt Bella." I said, looking Alice square in the eyes.

"Me either." Alice agreed.


End file.
